Swashbuckler
The swashbuckler class is one of the five classes in Pirate101. They use stabby weapons to attack. They attack quick and try to dodge enemy attacks. The swashbuckler learn their ways from Morgan Lafitte. Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking from surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally come. TIP: If you are a Swashbuckler, look for ways to boost your AGILITY Swashbuckler Companions ( from Stars of the Spiral ) Swashbuckler Companions Subodai Level 1 Horse Barbarian Swashbuckler Class Strength: 30 Agility: 20 Will: 15 Accuracy: 5 Dodge: 5 Armor: 1 Resistance: 0 Damage: 7-12 Health: 48 Abilities - Vengeance Strike - Once per turn, can make a return strike against melee attackers Critical Strike - Guaranteed Critical Strike Talents - Strong Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Tough Learned Abilities - Promotion #1 - Level 13: "A Fistful of Feathers" - Horse Barbarian - Brother Hector Bonnie Anne Level 2 Fox Musketeer Class Musketeer Strength: 15 Agility: 30 Will: 20 Accuracy: 6 Dodge: 5 Armor: 0 Resistance: 3 Damage: 6-11 Health: 65 Abilities - Line of Fire - 1x Strafe -25% Accuracy for 1 Turn Double Tap - May make bonus attack after an enemy defeat Learned Abilities - Burst Fire Double Tap First Strike Overwatch Return Fire Quick Draw Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Rough Lucky Tough Spirited Promotion #1 - Level 12: "The Girl with the Golden Gun" - Fox Sharpshooter - Ol' Fish Eye, Jonah Town, Skull Island Promotion #2 - Level 35: "Her Majesty's Secret Service" - Fox Sniper Sarah Steele Level 4 Mouse Fencer Swashbuckler Class Strength: 21 Agility: 32 Will: 16 Accuracy: 9 Dodge: 10 Armor: 1 Resistance: 0 Damage: 17-28 Health: 92 Abilities - Critical Strike - Guaranteed critical strike Repel Boarders - May attack oppoents who move within range (50% Chance) Learned Abilities - Blade Storm First Strike Riposte Repel Boarders Flanking Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Promotion #1 - Level 20: "Remington's Steel" - Mouse Swashbuckler - Morgan Lafitte, Skull Island Promotion #2 - Level 37: "Kidnapped" - Mouse Corsair Old Scratch Level 8 Undead Witchdoctor Witchdoctor Class Strength: 17 Agility: 23 Will: 34 Accuracy: 11 Dodge: 11 Armor: 2 Resistance: 9 Damage: 21-35 Health: 178 Talents - Bone Chant and Improved Mojo Blast Learned Talents - Agile Rough Dodgy Spooky Lucky Spirited Learned Abilities - Promotion #1 - Level 24: "The Serpent and the Raven" - Undead Bokar - Madame Vadima, Skull Island Promotion #2 - Level 36: "One Through The Door" - Undead Hougan Birgus Latro Level 8 Crab Thug Buccaneer Class Strength: 34 Agility: 23 Will: 17 Accuracy: 15 Dodge: 15 Armor: 6 Resistance: 0 Damage: 23-38 Health: 214 Abilities - Critical Strike and Blade Storm Talents - Strong Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Tough Learned Abilities - Lucky Jack Russell Level 8 Dog Pirate Privateer Class Strength: 23 Agility: 17 Will: 34 Accuracy: 15 Dodge: 15 Armor: 2 Resistance: 5 Damage: 21-35 Health: 223 Abilities - Critical Strike and Blade Storm Talents - Strong and Pirate Learned Abilities - Blade Storm Relentless Repel Boarders Vegenance Strike Cheap Shot Learned Talents - Armored Rough Spooky Lucky Strong Tough Spirited Promotion #1 - Level 12: "The Spaniel Prisoner" - Dog Privateer - One Eyed Jack, Scrimshaw, Skull Island Ratbeard Level 9 Rat Officer Buccaneer Class Strength: 35 Agility: 24 Will: 17 Accuracy: 16 Dodge: 16 Armor: 2 Resistance: 0 Damage: 26-43 Health: 240 Abilities - Critical Strike and Hold The Line Talents - Strong and Pirate Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Tough Learned Abilities - Pedro DeLeon Level 12 Crazy Monquistan Musketeer Class Strength: 18 Agility: 37 Will: 25 Accuracy: 23 Dodge: 14 Armor: 0 Resistance: 9 Damage: 28-47 Health: 291 Abilities -Return Fire - Once per turn, may make a return shot against ranged attackers Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Rough Lucky Tough Spirited Learned Abilities - Don Salavdor Hyloba Level 15 Monquistador Explorer Buccaneer Class Strength: 39 Agility: 27 Will: 19 Accuracy: 25 Dodge: 25 Armor: 11 Resistance: 0 Damage: 41-68 Health: 455 Abilities - Hold The Line Talents - Strong Promotion #1 (Level 31) - "Promotion!" - 3600 Gold - Any TavernPromoted to Monquistador Explorer Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Tough Learned Abilities - Bladestorm First Strike Repel Boarders Cheap Shot Hold The Line Critical Strike Tricky Vinny Level 15 Frog Pirate Musketeer Class Location Acquired: Jonah Town, Skull Island Quest: "The Great Infestation" Strength: 19 Agility: 39 Will: 27 Accuracy: 30 Dodge: 17 Armor: 0 Resistance: 12 Damage: 39-65 Health: 432 Abilities - True Grit Talents - Pirate Learned Abilities - Double Tap Quick Draw True Frit Parting Shot Crossfire Critical Strike Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Rough Lucky Tough Promotion #1 - "Promotion!" - Pay 3,000 Gold - Any Tavern Clumsy Fred O'Leary Level 16 Crab Hermit Witchdoctor Class Location Acquired: Valencia Quest: "Saving What Remains" Strength: 20 Agility: 28 Will: 40 Accuracy: 18 Dodge: 18 Armor: 12 Resistance: 16 Damage: 45-75 Health: 417 Abilities - Hold The Line Talents - Strong Learned Talents - Agile Rough Dodgy Spooky Lucky Spirited Learned Abilities - El Tiburon Nurse Quinn Level ? Sky Shark ?? Class Strength: ? Agility: ? Will: ? Accuracy: ? Dodge: ? Armor: ? Resistance: ? Damage: ? Health: ? Abilities - ? Talents - ? Learned Talents - Learned Ablities - Starter Talents - Rouse Starter Abilities - First Strike! Learned Talents - Learned Abilities - Froggo Villa Level 21 Salamander Backstabber Location Acquired: Santa Polla, Cool Ranch Quest: " There Goes The Bride" Strength: 34 Agility: 22 Will: 22 Accuracy: 36 Dodge: 47 Armor: 14 Resistance: 0 Damage: 88-147 Health: 686 Abilities -First Strike - May make an attack before they hit you Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Learned Abilities - Blade Storm First Strike Riposte Cheap Shot Flanking Mustang Toreador Level 22 Toreador Novillero Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Santa Pollo, Cool Ranch Quest: "Curses" Strength: 31 Agility: 22 Will: 22 Accuracy: 36 Dodge: 43 Armor: 10 Resistance: 0 Damage: 81-135 Health: 644 Abilities -Relentless - Make another attack if you hit Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Armored Rough Dodgy Strong Learned Abilities - Promotion #1 - "Promotion!" - Pay 3600 Gold - Any Tavern Shifty Logan Ringo Jake Dawson Level 28 Weasel Gambler Musketeer Class Location Acquired: Wasp Cave, Gold Mine, Cool Ranch Quest: "Sting" Strength: 24 Agility: 49 Will: 35 Accuracy: 55 Dodge: 29 Armor: 0 Resistance: 21 Damage: 70-117 Health: 962 Abilities -Quick Adjust - Bonus attack if you miss Learned Talents - Accurate Agile Rough Lucky Tough Spirited Learned Abilities - Level 24 Chicken Miner Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Cooper's Roost, Cool Ranch Quest: "Miner Difficulties" Strength: 46 Agility: 32 Will: 23 Accuracy: 38 Dodge: 48 Armor: 7 Resistance: 0 Damage: 66-111 Health: 913 Abilities -Vengeance Strike Learned Abilities - Learned Talents - Buffalo Bill El Toro Level 33 Bison Lawman Musketeer Class Location Acquired: Cool Ranch Quest: "Payback" Strength: 26 Agility: 52 Will: 37 Accuracy: 63 Dodge: 34 Armor: 16 Resistance: 24 Damage: 85-142 Health: 1439 Abilities -Overwatch - May attack oppoent who moves within 2 squaresMusketeer's Mastery - Damage -25% Will to an enemy for 3 turns Learned Talents - Learned Abilities - Level 34 Masked Hero Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Santa Pollo, Cool Ranch Quest: "Curses" Strength: 38 Agility: 53 Will: 26 Accuracy: 54 Dodge: 67 Armor: 18 Resistance: 0 Damage: 121-202 Health: 1312 Abilities -Riposte - Once per turn, may make an return attack against melee attackersCall to Arms! - +25 Accuracy for 5 Turns Promotion #1 - Level 44: - Masked Champion - Cool Ranch Learned Abilities - Blade Storm First Strike Riposte Relentless Repel Boarders Mustang Sally So Phu Level 34 Mustang Fencer Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Cool Ranch Quest: "Blood's Own Hand" Strength: 38 Agility: 53 Will: 26 Accuracy: 53 Dodge: 65 Armor: 18 Resistance: 0 Damage: 121-202 Health: 1262 Abilities -Riposte - Once per turn, may make an return attack against melee attackers Learned Talents - Learned Abilities - Level 38 Yakooza Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Moomori, MooShu Quest: "Yak Where We Belong" Strength: 40 Agility: 27 Will: 28 Accuracy: 57 Dodge: 73 Armor: 18 Resistance: 0 Damage: 132-220 Health: 1545 Abilities -Cheap Shot - May attack opponent who moves out of close range Learned Talents - Learned Abilities - Monkey King Shisuko Neko Level 47 Monkey King Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Cave of Shadows, MooShu Quest: "Cave of Shadows" Strength: 45 Agility: 62 Will: 31 Accuracy: 70 Dodge: 89 Armor: 12 Resistance: 0 Damage: 158-213 Health: 1933 Abilities -Riposte - Once per turn, may make an return attack against melee attackers Learned Abilities - Learned Talents - Level 50 Cat Ninja Swashbuckler Class Location Acquired: Subata Temple, MooShu Quest: "The Silk One" Strength: 47 Agility: 65 Will: 32 Accuracy: 76 Dodge: 95 Armor: 12 Resistance: 0 Damage: 171-286 Health: 2030 Abilities -Cheap Shot - May attack opponent who moves out of close rangeFirst Strike - Once per turn, may strike melee attackers before they act Learned Abilities - Learned Talents - Stormy Sky Level 52 Black Storm Raider Buccaneer Class Location Acquired: Arroyo Grande Crystal Cave, Arroyo Grande, Cool Ranch Quest: "A Warrior's Honor" Strength: 66 Agility: 48 Will: 33 Accuracy: 79 Dodge: 80 Armor: 43 Resistance: 0 Damage: 135-226 Health: 2579 Abilities -Cheap Shot - May attack opponent who moves out of close rangeFirst Strike - Once per turn, may strike melee attackers before they actTalents - Strong - Attacks with Strength Note: You must get the Tomahawk Axe that is stuck in the rock once you enter the Arroyo Grande Crystal Cave in Arroyo Grande, Cool Ranch Learned Abilities - Learned Talents - AccurateAgileArmoredRoughDodgyStrongTough Fin Dorsal Level 54 Fin Dorsal Buccaneer Class Location Acquired: Crown Shop How Obtained: Complete all Three Fin Dorsal Quests then equip the badge - "Best Chum" Strength: 68 Agility: 49 Will: 33 Accuracy: 83 Dodge: 84 Armor: 45 Resistance: 0 Damage: 143-238 Health: 2621 Abilities - Talents - Category:Classes